Aradia's Wild Day
by EmpressChariStark
Summary: Aradia has quite an excitement filled day with Feferi. Contains a bit of contemplative FefAradia.


_((Hello! So, earlier in the year, I had an assignment for my creative writing class where we had to choose random numbers and those numbers correspond to a situation/setting. Mine was and environmentalist, at a fancy restaurant, during a forest fire, after someone reached new goals. Yeah.. So, thought I'd post it here ^.^ Constructive criticism is appreciated and, I warn you, this was my first assignment for the semester so, it may be a little rough.))_

Jumble Story: Aradia

Once, there was an environmentalist who had finally gotten the promotion and raise she's been waiting for. It was a big deal for her as she is tight on money. Aradia was her name. She's about average height, pretty pale, with dark red-brown thick hair, dark red eyes, and a burn mark on her face from an accident that happened when she was younger. She would be out adventuring but, unfortunately, she's too low on the hierarchy of life for that kind of job so, she went to the next best thing. Today, in celebration of her job, her friend Feferi took her to an expensive restaurant in a slightly wooded area in a part of their homeland, Alternia, she's never been allowed to go to. Feferi is her very athletic, tall, and thin friend with dark tan skin, super wavy hair, and magenta eyes. You see, Feferi is the highest of the high in Alternia so, she managed to convince the owners of the restaurant to let Aradia in.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Aradia said in her rather monotonous voice but, Feferi could tell she was ecstatic.

"I'm so glad I was able to get you in, Aradia! I would feel bad if I didn't treat you out in celebration!" Feferi exclaimed whilst hugging the girl. "Let's go grab a table." The taller of the two grabbed the other's hand and led her to a table towards the back.

"They're all staring at me." The young environmentalist stated, feeling self-conscious. She's never been stared at like this.

"They're all just judgmental and mean people." They had finally reached their table. "Pay them no mind." Feferi smiled and pulled the chair out for Aradia then sat down herself.

A few moments later, a young, middle-class waiter showed up to take their order. "What may I get for you two lovely ladies?" causing Aradia's eyes to widen slightly and Feferi to give a small snort of laughter.

Feferi ordered a salad and a tea while Aradia ordered a chicken dish and water. They both talked about nothing yet everything until the food came, which they dug right into.

After their amazing meal, they ordered some fudge cake for desert. Suddenly, someone screamed, before they could finish.

"Fire! Fire! There's a forest fire outside!" Immediate panic set in as everyone yelled and ran for the doors. Grabbing her friend's hand, Feferi ran out as fast as she could, trying her best not to let go.

Once everyone was outside, they could see the fire raging behind the restaurant, enveloping it in its fiery embrace. At the same moment, Aradia and Feferi realized that they would've been hit by the fire first, having sat in the back. They immediately hugged and called their friends to tell them what happened, and that they were okay.

Eventually, the fire department got there and their friend, Kanaya, came to pick them up. "Are you two quite alright? You must be frightened." She said in her calm voice, while flipping a strand of her pitch black, short hair out of her jade green eyes and onto her very pale forehead.

"Yes, we're fine, just a bit shaken." Feferi replied for the both of them as Aradia was being silent. "I'm just glad that Aradia had enjoyed it for as long as it lasted.

"Yeah." Was the quiet response from Aradia. She was more shaken than she thought. When she was younger, and when she got that scar, it was when her house had been burned down by a friend when he was drunk and didn't take his meds. They've long gotten over that but, the flames still spooked her.

Kanaya could see that she was spooked so, she remained quite while Feferi tried to comfort her.

"Hey. It's alright, we're okay. I know you've had bad experiences with buildings burning down but, we're okay." She said as she gave Aradia a side hug.

"Yeah, I know." Aradia gave a small smile. "Something good came out of this, though." Feferi looked curious so, Aradia explained. "I reached a few goals. I went to a big expensive restaurant, had a great time and didn't even mind being stared at, and I realized something."

"Well, that's all good." Feferi grinned, then her eyebrow rose up. "But, what did you realize?" She asked, wanting to know.

Aradia froze. Should she tell her? Should she risk it? Should she spill the beans about her confirmed crush on this very friend? Another time. Not after such a near death experience. "Oh nothing too, important." She muttered as she started to doze off. Today had been quite the day.

_((Thanks so much for reading! 3 Stay classy.))_


End file.
